Savior
by britbailey87
Summary: Its been 6 years since Jon Moxley better known as Dean Ambrose has left CZW. But not only did he leave behind CZW he left his best friend behind. The only person that was ever able to get through to Moxley. Now Dean is on the main roster in WWE fighting to keep Moxley at bay with the help of his brothers Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. But will they be enough?
1. Mystery Woman

Chaos was the best word to describe Monday night Raw tonight. The battle with the authority had caused Dean to snap and he was running rampant. Seth felt guilty because it was slightly his fault. He was on the authority's side due to the storyline and he had brought Dean back to the CZW days by curb stomping his head through cinder blocks.

Currently Roman and Seth were trying to calm Dean down in the locker room. Its easier said than done when Dean is throwing things. It took them almost half the show to get him to this point. The only thing they could get out of him was that he needed "her". Only bad thing is, is that they don't know who "her" is.

"Dean we need you to tell us who this girl is. We can't get her if we don't know where to find her." Roman knelt down in front of his friend when he started shaking his head.

"She won't come. We ruined that years ago."

Seth had an idea. If anyone could find this girl its Hunter. Slipping from the room he made his way to Hunter's off. Not really caring if he was busy or not he walked in unannounced.

"Seth. I hope you have a good reason to walk in here unannounced."

"I need you to find someone."

And that was the beginning of the search. Hunter was desperate to find the one person who might put an end to Dean's mayhem. Hunter checked every indie circuit Dean was in hoping to find the nameless woman.

As the weeks progressed Dean slipped further and further away as Moxley took control. Seth and Roman were concerned about his job. Moxley didn't exactly fit WWE's rules and regulations and Hunter nor Vince were known for being forgiving people.

—-

Hunter was sitting in his office frustrated and tired. He has searched for almost a month and he couldn't find this mystery woman. If Dean kept this up Hunter would have no choice other than to fire him. He honestly didn't want to be not only did Dean bring in views and money Hunter is also proud with how hard he worked to get to this point.

A knock on the door pulled Hunter out of his thoughts. Clearing his throat he instructed whoever was at the door to come in. Confusion was the best word to describe what he felt when a woman he's never met walked in, waving at a stagehand who must have helped her find the office.

"Close the door and have a seat."

The woman shut the door and walked over to the desk shaking Hunters hand. "Paul Levesque. And you are?"

"I believe you've been searching for me."

Hunter sat up a little straighter at the sentence. This is not who he was expecting to find when he was told she could calm Moxley down. She was no taller than five foot three, blonde hair, and a sleeve.

"You're the woman that can calm Dean down?"

The question caused the woman to laugh. But Hunter didn't find this funny. Dean needed to be taken care of.

"Listen big guy. Dean isn't the one that needs calming. Now, where's he at?"

"In the ring for his segment."

Hunter turned the tv on and the authorities lackeys, Seth, Randy, and Kane to be exact were ganging up on Dean. The woman watched calmly as Dean tried to fight back. Slightly proud how well he was holding up. Once weapons were brought into the beat down is when Hunter saw her demeanor change.

"I need to go out there. This isn't going to end well."

Hunter didn't really have a choice but to believe her. So without delay he led her to gorilla and told her the ring was just through the curtain. As she went through Hunter let security know that she was not a fan or anything. As he did that he watched her run down to the ring. Hopefully she can help.

Dean was getting his ass handed to him in the ring. The weapons were in full effect when the mysterious woman ran towards the ring. For the select few who can watch CZW and stomach the blood knew who she was and why she was here. As for the announcers they were calling it like she was a random fan.

Sliding into the ring she started her assault wanting to get Dean in the back quickly. Clearing the ring of Seth and Randy she turned to stand toe to toe with Kane. Kane cocked his head in confusion as the girl looked up at him with a smirk on her face.

"I suggest you get out of the ring before you get hurt little girl."

She scoffed. "Little girl?" In a blink of an eye she kicked Kane in the gut and hit him with a superkick.

With everyone laid out her attention was drawn to Dean who was sitting in the corner looking at her in disbelief. Walking over she knelt in front of him with a small smile on her face.

"Hello Mox."

"Athena?"


	2. Flashback

~flashback 10 years ago~

The newbie Athena Munroe was walking around trying to figure out where to go. She just started CZW and already her anxiety was going crazy. This was way out of her comfort zone but her father had made a comment on how she wouldn't last so she was determined to prove him wrong.

Lost in her thoughts she ran into someone and she could hear people whispering on how she was screwed. Looking up slowly she was face to face with a man who had dirty blond hair down to his shoulders.

"I-I-I'm sorry.. i wasn't paying attention.." Athena felt blush rising to her face as she stuttered over herself.

The man stood there silently watching the girl curiously. When she looked down again in embarrassment he smirked.

"don't worry 'bout it doll. You lost?" Not wanting to embarrass herself further she just nodded.

"Stick with me kid. I'll show you the ropes."

Athena mumbled quietly causing the man to look back at her. "What was that sweetheart?"

"I said i'm not a kid."

"Whatever you say."

Athena jogged slightly to catch up as the guy started walking away.

"So stranger. You got a name?"

"Jon Moxley."

—

The pair stuck together through thick and thin. Almost a year after they met Athena opened up about why she was in CZW. That was always Moxley's biggest question. Why was a girl like her fighting here of all places? Once he found out her father didn't believe in her he wanted to help her prove him wrong.

But now Moxley was leaving. Athena sat as she watched Mox pack. The air was tense and no words have been spoken. Athena felt betrayed and hurt. While Mox didn't want to say anything to upset Athena.

"If you fold your clothes you can fit more in your suitcase."

"You know i don't know how to fold clothes doll."

Smiling sadly, Athena took all the clothes out of his suitcase and started folding them. Mox watched the girl fondly. He was in no way shape or form an emotional guy but with Athena it was different.

"Thena. You know why i have to go right?"

"I know Mox. Just gonna miss you."

Mox pulled Athena into a hug and kissed her head. He wanted to reassure her that they will be together again but he knew it was unlikely. He will move on to bigger things and forget to go back to the one person who means anything to him and Athena knew that.

~end Flashback~

—

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

The pair were in the locker room. Dean was pacing while Athena was sitting on the bench with her back against the wall.

"Which one? You asked quite a few."

"Don't fuck with me Athena! Why are you here?!"

Athena smiled as she watched Mox take over. Sure Dean was alright but Mox was her friend. The one she got used to, trusted, loved.

"I'm here because if you keep going down this road you will lose your job and in retrospect you will lose everything you fought for!"

"I'm just fine and i don't need you!"

Getting frustrated with his attitude Athena stood up and scoffed. "You don't need me? Fine. It was nice seeing you Dean."

Walking past him she slammed her shoulder into him before slamming the door behind her. Dean stood there quietly fighting with himself on whether he should go after her. But being the stubborn person he is decides against it.


	3. Proposal

Athena was making her way to the garage, her blood was boiling. How could she be stupid enough to show up on national television and save someone who doesn't give a damn about her.

Making her way to the parking lot she was ready to leave and go back to her life. The one without Jon Moxley. Someone calling out to her caused her to turn around. She recognized the person as one of the guys from the ring.

"Where are you going?"

"You don't know me so therefore I don't have to tell you shit." Turning she started walking away. She didn't have time for this let alone wanted to deal with anymore bullshit.

"He asked for you. Said he needed you."

"Moxley doesn't need anyone." With that said she walked out of the arena and what Seth thought was out of Deans life.

—

That night Athena sat in her hotel room. She paid her hard earned money for this room so she was definitely going to use it. Currently she was watching reruns of Jersey Shore which was her absolute favorite show in the world.

She groaned when her phone rang. she let it go to voicemail mainly because her phone was across the room. Not a few moments later her phone went off again. Getting up she looked at the caller, not recognizing the number.

"I hope this is important for you to be calling me at midnight."

"Ms. Munroe did i catch you at a bad time?"

Athena rolled her eyes at the sarcasm coming from the woman on the other end. Wanting to get back to her show she told the woman to get on with it.

"My name is Stephanie McMahon and i'd like to make you an offer."

—

The next week on Raw Seth was searching high and low for the woman he still doesn't have a name for. Whether Dean wanted to admit it or not she helped him. He just needs to get used to the fact that she can help.

"Who you lookin for man?" Roman walked up to his friend concerned as to what he was doing.

"He needs that girl Roman. More than he knows."

"I understand that but you can't force them together."

That's not what Seth was trying to do. He just wants his best friend happy and he can see him relax around her.

"I know. He relaxes around her and that's what he needs."

Roman wrapped an arm around his friends shoulder. "She's long gone. We'll just have to find a way to help him ourselves."

Walking into their locker room they stopped when they Dean staring blankly at a picture in his hands. Carefully they walked over and sat next to him. The picture was of a woman who looked like a younger version of the mystery woman.

"Even after everything I've done to her in the past she still showed up to help. Me and Dean see her differently. Dean thinks of her as just another set of boobs. But that's not who she is."

The guys shared a look. They were currently sitting on the couch talking to Moxley. This is the first time they have ever seen him calm. Roman figured this would be the only time they will get any information from him.

"What's her name?"

"Athena." Roman smiled at the way Dean said her name. He could tell that he cared about her. Well Moxley.

"Why don't you tell us about her? What's she like?"

"When i first met her she was very reserved and quiet. Then one day she changed. It was a good change though. She became a lot like me. Ruthless, angry, unforgiving. But she had this side to her. An innocence that couldn't be shaken."

The guys listened as Moxley just ranted on and on about Athena and with everything he said they could see how much he admired her. But what they wanted to know, what they refused to ask, is what did he do to hurt her?


	4. Big Plan

Almost 3 months went by and a lot has happened. Dean has lost all control and was suspended but is returning tonight while Seth has been getting ready for this new storyline that Hunter told him about. And Roman has been working towards the title.

Walking into Hunters office Seth sat down waiting for his storyline partner. "So Hunter who exactly am I going to be working with?"

"They should be here soon. What are your thoughts on the storyline?"

Seth was excited. The shield may get back together because of this and he couldn't wait.

"I think its awesome. And i think the guys will be stoked too!"

"You're run with the authority has been great but the fans want The Shield and who am i to prevent that?"

"The only thing i'm confused about is how is a chick gonna reunite the shield?"

"It will all wo-"

Triple H was cut off when the office door opened. Seth turned around and his smile dropped. This was not going to end good.

"Hope i'm not late." Athena shut the door behind her and sat down.

"Not at all. Seth I believe you know Ms. Munroe."

Athena smiled and held out her hand. "Its nice to properly meet you Seth."

Hesitantly Seth shook her hand. Hunters big plan was to use Athena to bring the shield together? Dean won't like this.

"Alright you two. I want you to show her around and get her familiar with the arena."

Walking out of the office Seth's first stop was the women's locker room so Athena could drop her stuff off. The walk was awkwardly silent and Seth hated it.

"So are you excited?"

"Quit the pleasantries Rollins. We both know this is a stupid idea. Question is how do we get out of it?"

Seth stopped and gave her a confused look. "You want out of the storyline?"

Athena rolled her eyes. Of course she did. This storyline is a terrible idea and can only end horribly. Moxley has always been very protective of her and on screen Seth is a threat.

"Moxley will kill you. And its only going to get worse the longer we keep this up."

"So we need to come up with a plan."

Seth took Athena to the women's locker room and she dropped off her stuff. They decided to head to catering when a voice froze them in place.

"Seth! Brotha! Who's that you got with you?"

Seth turned around slowly slapping a smile on his face. "Dean! Long time no see! How you doing man?"

"I'm good. Ready to get back in the ring. Teach the authority a lesson."

"Well we were just headed to catering. Wanna join? Maybe Roman will be there."

Dean stared at the back of the woman trying to figure out where he knew her from. Slowly turning around Athena was face to face with Dean.

"Athena."

"Dean."


	5. It Just Slipped

"What are you doing here? Was this your idea Rollins?"

"Back off. I'm here because i work here."

Dean was surprised. He couldn't have missed that much while he was gone. But why didn't Seth or Roman tell him?

"Hunter is having us do a storyline together to get the shield back together."

"How is that gonna work? And does Roman know?"

Honestly none of them exactly know how this plan was supposed to work and since it sounded so ridiculous Dean didn't quite trust what Seth was saying. Athena could see Dean get tense as his mind raced with all the possible scenarios.

"Seth can you give us some privacy?"

Seth walked away quickly and quietly not wanting to be in the middle.

"I saw what he did to you and the other guy."

"It was a storyline. Seth is my brother."

Athena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't care if it was storyline or not at least you knew he was still there for you. Besides you know what its like to leave someone behind right?"

"Don't start Athena. You didn't have a problem with me leaving years ago."

"You know what. You're right Dean! I didn't! Wanna know why?! Because i was stupid enough to think that my best friend wouldn't forget about me! That he would come back and see me! But no! He left and didn't look back. He used me to get ahead then forgot about me once i wasn't needed anymore."

Athena decided to walk away before she did something to regret but this time Dean wasn't letting her walk away. Maybe it was Mox that didn't want her to walk away.

"It wasn't like that Athena! I wanted to come back and get you. Take you and see the world."

"Bullshit! I don't know what's more pathetic! That lie you just told or the fact that i was stupid enough to believe that a selfish arrogant asshole like Jon Moxley would ever care about anything other than himself!"

"He loved you!"


	6. Deep Trouble

"What?" Athena's voice was soft and quiet.

"He thought about you everyday. He wanted to come and see you but this business is so demanding and i took over and he didn't know if you would like me."

"I don't care if it was you or Mox. I just wanted to see my best friend."

The innocent side of Athena was starting to take hold and Dean could tell. Sure Dean knows who Athena is but most of the memories they share Mox locked away. Dean doesn't know her the way Mox does so he doesn't share the same feelings with him.

But if she was really here for good then it wouldn't hurt to get to know her again and rebuild that friendship they lost.

"We can start over right? I can get to know you and you can get to know me."

"I don't think it can be that easy Ambrose."

"Why not?"

"Because Moxley taught me never to give second chances." With that said Athena walked off to find catering. If Hunter caught her away from the "golden boy" he'd have an aneurysm.

—

Seth watched Athena enter catering. Walking over he put a hand on her shoulder. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm ok."

"Alright. Lets get some food. I know you've been out there before but going out to the ring on an empty stomach isn't a good idea."

Athena followed Seth over to the food table and they each grabbed a plate of food. Sitting down they decided to talk about a plan to get out of their storyline. They were joking around and laughing when Randy and Kane walked over.

"Jesus. This is the chick we're working with?"

Seth sighed and looked at Randy. "What do you want Orton?"

"We gotta head out to the ring lets go."

Throwing out their trash they all headed to the curtain where the rest of the authority was waiting. Once Hunter saw the group walking over he smiled.

"There is our new power couple! You two ready?"

Putting on fake smiles they nodded. Hunters music started echoing throughout the arena and as planned Hunter and Stephanie walked out first, followed by Randy and Kane, then Seth and Athena who were holding hands and being "protected" by J&J security.

Athena whispered in Seth's ear making it look cute for the fans. "This is a load of crap. Just so you know"

"I know. We just have to deal with it until we make a solid plan." Seth whispered back and Athena smiled sweetly.

Seth let Athena walk up the steps first then held the ropes open for her. Thanking him she stepped into the ring and waited for Hunter to start talking.

"For years my wife Stephanie and I have been the power couple of this company. We dominated others who claimed the same but tonight that changes."

"What my husband is saying is that tonight we gladly pass the torch to the beautiful Athena and…. Randy Orton!"

Seth and Athena's smiles dropped and Randy pulled her into his side. Seth got into Hunters face demanding answers.

"Seth did you really think we're stupid? This is the price you pay for trying to undermine the authority. And as I always say. I always have a plan B."

Before Seth could say anything Kane chokeslammed him knocking him unconscious. Athena was struggling against Randy's grip not liking this position she's in. Swinging her leg back she caught Randy in the groin causing him to let go. She took this opportunity to slide out of the ring and escape through the crowd. All she has to do now is hide from the authority, easier said than done.


	7. Too Late

Running backstage Athena was looking for the one person she felt safe with. Dean. "ATHENA! Get back here!"

She heard Randy yelling her name. Honestly she didn't know if this was storyline or not. She's used to CZW not all of this. Ducking around the corner she ran into a man she recognized as Roman Reigns. Knowing him and Dean were close she figured she could trust him.

"Please help me."

Noticing the look on her face Roman wrapped an arm around her shoulder and started walking her to his locker room.

"What happened?"

"Me and Seth were out in the ring with the authority. Our storyline was for us to be a power couple then Hunter and Stephanie announced it was me and Randy and they turned on Seth."

So this must of been the authorities big plan to get the shield together. Use Athena as bait. Push them all together. Getting to Roman's locker room he let Athena inside before telling her he'd be back.

Once he left she sat in the far corner of the room facing the door. Tensing at every noise she heard outside the door, she stood quickly when the door swung open. Her fear was replaced with a sense of relief when Dean walked into the room.

"Thena?"

"Dean!"

Rushing forward she hugged Dean tight. Dean quickly returned it and it was a little shocking for Roman to see him being affectionate. Dean took Athena's face in his hands and started checking for any injuries.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No.. i left him out there.."

Dean hugged her again to calm her down. Looking at Roman they shared a look and a nod. Pulling away he smiled lightly.

"I want you to stay here. Me and Roman will get him. Alright?"

"Ok. Be safe please."

The boys shut the door behind them and made their way to the curtain. It was time to get their brother back. In the ring the Authority was one man down because Randy was still backstage searching for Athena so this made their job easier.

 _Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, SHIELD!_

The authority froze in place and the crowd went nuts when the signature theme song blasted throughout the arena. Roman and Dean walked out onto the stage and the crowd cheered louder. Hunter looked at them with disgust.

"I think you have something that belongs to us." Hunter was referring to Athena.

Dean didn't like that he was referring to her like a piece of property. "Shut your mouth! Now. We are coming down to the ring. Grabbing Rollins then heading backstage. If you object I'll beat you to a pulp."

"Why don't you come down and try?"

Roman and Dean got halfway down the ramp when Hunter, Kane, and J&J security got out of the ring. Standing toe to toe with two thirds of the shield they blocked their way.

"Time for you to make a choice Ambrose. Seth or the girl?"

The titan tron turned on and it was a video of Randy kicking the locker room door in that Athena was in. Deans jaw tensed. He wanted to help Seth because Athena feels guilty but he also needed to keep Athena safe.

The crowd cheered when Seth got to his feet instantly coming to his senses. Bouncing off the ropes he launched himself over the top rope crashing into the authority. Standing up the their attention was drawn back to the titan tron. Coming to their senses they all rushed into the back.

Running into the locker room they froze. The room was destroyed and Athena was nowhere in sight. Dean felt like he failed.


	8. Suspicion

Roman decided to straighten up the room a little. He flipped the couch right side up and stopped when he saw Randy laying their unconscious. Dean heard mumbling coming from the bathroom. Walking in he saw Athena washing blood off her hands.

Walking over Dean took her hands in his to inspect them. Without a word he started rinsing her hands off then wrapping them. Next he started inspecting her for more injuries.

"I'm ok.. i'm ok."

"What happened?"

She had went on to explain that Randy broke in and she fought back. She just caught her knuckles on his teeth. A sense of pride went through Dean as the girl in front of him explained how she defended herself. Moxley was glad that his training stuck and she remembered what he taught her.

"Were you able to get Seth?"

"Yeah. He's out there with Roman."

Athena broke out of Deans grip and walked out of the bathroom. When she saw Seth she practically tackled him.

"You ok?"

"I'm sorry i left you out there. I didn't know what to do."

Seth hugged her a little tighter. He didn't blame her for running. If he was conscious he would have made her run anyways.

"Don't apologize. As long as you're ok thats all that matters."

Dean watched from the bathroom as Seth and Athena hugged and assured each other that they were ok. The longer he watched the angrier he got. Roman noticed the look Dean was giving the pair before tapping Seth on the shoulder.

Seth looked over to where Dean was and got the hint. Hugging her one more time before him and Roman walked out of the locker room.

"Dean. I'm rooming with the authority. What am i gonna do?"

"Lets go get your stuff and you can room with me."

—

Walking into the hotel room Athena instantly noticed that it was a one bedroom. Looking at Dean she asked where she's going to sleep.

"You're sleeping on the bed."

"Are you sure? I can't kick you out of your bed."

"We could always sleep together."

Athena rolled her eyes at the smirk on Deans face. She remembered when Mox would say stuff like that to make her smile when she's upset.

"So you and Rollins were supposed to be the new power couple?"

"Honestly i'm not sure if we were supposed to be. I think it was always the authorities plan to get me with Orton."

"But you two want to be?"

Dean was honestly confused about how they felt about each other. They looked super close and he didn't like it.

"You sound like Mox."

"I do not."

In reality he actually did. Anytime any male other than Moxley himself gave Athena any attention he assumed they had a thing for each other.

"Whatever. Just try to get some sleep."

"Alright. Goodnight Dean."

Athena changed before laying down. Dean on the other hand decided to go to the gym to blow off steam.

—

 **Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story! Do you think Dean has a right to be suspicious of Seth and Athena? What are your favorite things about the story so far? And what would you change? Love ya guys!**


	9. Insomnia

Stirring awake, Athena checked the time on her phone groaning when she saw it was only three in the morning. Getting up she quietly walked into the bathroom to get a glass of water. After she walked out she noticed Dean wasn't in the room. Putting on her shoes she went down to the one place he could possibly be. The gym.

The elevator ride was short and as soon as she walked into the gym she was met with freezing air. Dean was on the far side punching the punching bag.

"Dean?" When he didn't answer she walked a little closer.

"Dean?" She said a little louder but yet again he didn't answer.

Slowly she reached out to tap his shoulder but before she could reach him he slammed her against the wall. Looking into his eyes Athena now knew why he didn't answer.

"Moxley. Its me, its Athena."

"Thena?"

Athena nodded and he let go of her arms. She crossed her arms as goosebumps covered her body.

"What are you doing down here still Mox? Its three in the morning."

"Can't sleep."

Athena took his hand and just like old times he didn't fight or resist. Walking into the room Mox sat on the bed as Athena went into the bathroom and started the bath.

This was an unspoken act that the two vowed never to talk about. Moxley didn't like to admit that he had his "sensitive" moments while Athena would never make fun of him for being human.

After the bath was drawn Athena left Mox to get in and relax. Pulling out some comfy clothes she laid them out and put in a movie. After about an hour he walked out and quickly got dressed. Athena was laying down, playing on her phone, and waiting to start the movie.

She jumped slightly when Mox laid between her legs, rested his head on her stomach and held her tight. Starting the movie, Athena played with his hair while the movie played quietly in the background.

"What's bothering you Mox?"

"You don't like him do you?"

The question confused Athena. He already knew how she felt about Seth. "Who?"

"Dean."

She looked down at him sadly. "Its not that i don't like him Mox. I'm used to you and how you act. But i don't hate him."

They laid there in silence as Mox focused on Athena's breathing. He felt his eyelids getting heavier.

"Get some rest Mox. We can talk more in the morning."

"Do you still think about it?"

"I try not to. Its still a rough subject."

—-

Oooh a little fluff moment between Mox and Athena! How are you guys liking the story so far? Don't be afraid to let me know!


	10. Jealousy

"Welcome to Monday night Raw ladies and gentlemen! Tonight we have the authority starting off the show to call out Athena. Now last week Triple H and Stephanie McMahon were about to announce Athena and we assume Seth Rollins as the new power couple of WWE but it seems that they actually wanted Athena and Randy Orton."

The crowd booed as the authority walked down to the ring with their normal smirks. While Athena was backstage watching nervously. She has been ignoring the guys all day.

"Last week we offered Athena an opportunity. She could be the new top woman of WWE. Standing alongside Randy Orton you two could have everything you wanted instead you ran off. You rejected our offer. But since my husband and i are so generous we thought we could extend that offer one more time. So please. Athena can you come down to the ring."

" _ **Had to have high high hopes for a living, Shooting for the stars when i couldn't make a killing, didn't have a dime but I always had a vision, Always had high high hopes!"**_

The crowd cheered as Athena walked out on the stage. Everyone could see the uneasiness on her face. Slowly she made her way down to the ring. She froze slightly when Randy walked over towards the ropes. But instead of attacking her like she thought he was going to, he smiled sweetly and held the ropes open for her.

Stepping into the ring she politely asked a stagehand for a mic. She went to go speak but Hunter cut her off.

"Before you say anything we'd like to apologize for last week. We understand why you reacted the way you did and we apologize for Randy's behavior."

Randy walked closer to her. "I sincerely apologize for my actions. And i hope you know that I would never lay a finger on you. Or allow anyone to do so."

Athena bowed her head as she listened to the crowd boo Randy's apology. In all honesty Randy didn't hurt her.

"Randy I accept your apology and I apologize for hitting you with the low blow. I'm not one for surprises so i tend to overreact."

Stephanie stepped forward with a warm smile. "What do you say Athena? Will you join Randy as the new power couple? Will you join the authority?"

Athena stood there thinking long and hard. She had to look at the pros and cons of her decision. If she goes with the authority she'll have power, any championship opportunity she wishes, and the authority in her corner. But she'll lose Seth, Roman, and Dean.

Seth and Roman aren't that big of a deal. It's nothing personal but she just doesn't know them enough for it to make that big of an impact while Dean made it clear he didn't need her. He avoided her for years and forgot about her. If he can do that then she can forget about him right?

The crowd waited anxiously as did superstars in the back. They saw what she did months ago, clearing the ring of the authorities three lackeys all on her own. If she joined the authority then everyone would have to be on watch.

"Stephanie, Hunter… no. fucking way." The crowd erupted in cheers as Athena slid out of the ring before any serious damage could happen. The authority stood in the center of the ring ready to put an end to Athena before she has a chance to get comfortable in WWE.

Walking out of the womens locker room Athena bumped into a stiff chest. Looking up she was face to face with Dean. sure her and Moxley were ok but she still didn't fully trust Dean. "Ambrose."

—

"What the hell Athena. Why did you accept that assholes apology?" Setting her bag down she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "You told me you don't give second chances yet you give him one?"

"Ok put aside your jealousy for 5 minutes and use your eyes. Where during that entire situation did i say 'oh Randy i accept your apology lets start over and be friends.' it was an act. You know a lie to get them to think i actually trusted them. But if you wanna keep acting this way i should join the authority."

"You wouldn't dare."

"No? You made it perfectly clear that i meant nothing to you so why don't i just show you the same? If it wasn't for Moxley you would mean nothing to me."

Mox pinned her against the wall. His blood was boiling and Deab was begging for control. Athena's eyes were wide in fear. Never once has Mox laid a hand on her. Sure back in the day he had his fair share of low moments with women but he drew the line at her so this shocked her.

"M-Mox… let go… please.."

"I don't think I will princess."

Mox leaned down, their noses barely touching as he glared at her. He would never admit it but he was jealous of Randy. He attacked her and she forgave him. Someone she doesn't even know but when he asks for forgiveness, the person who looked out for her, cared for her, loves her, she turns him away, using his own words against him.

When his eyes met Athena's his grip loosened and his eyes softened. Her eyes were wide in fear and a few tears threatened to fall. Mox quickly pulled her into his chest. The second Athena felt his arms wrap around her she broke. Mox's grip tightened as sobs wracked her body and right there he vowed to never lay another hand on her.

 **I know it's been a while guys. I have so many stories up in my head that I just wanna get out and mix that with the writers block and rewriting chapters because I just can't Seem to get them right has slowed me down a bit. I decided to get rid of a few chapters. I didnt like where the story was going so please dont hate me. But anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
